Digimon Anniversary: Greymon Raids Again!
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* Oh no! They say he's got to go! Go, go, go greymon! Oh no! There goes that Digiyo! Go, go, go Greymon! Greymon's back. Bigger. Better. And totally cluless.
1. Sunday

**_Greymon Raids Again!. _**

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Sunday**

She said I snore!

I huff a smoke ring in the sunlight outside 'our' nest. A nest that looks suspiciously like her old nest, with very few of the normal Agumon nuances. Gone are my bed rock, scratch-n-stick, and sun rock. And don't think of leaving the nest without replacing the leaves on our bed. You'd think as her, someday-soon-but-not-quite-ready-yet-Life-mate that I'd be used to her by now, right?

But she said I snore!

Okay, maybe I do. Tai's often mentioned how much easier it was to stand guard once I went to sleep. And I'll admit it, I've slept through one of Etemon's attacks. But is that any reason to lower my already dented self esteem?

Biyomon's in there right now, humming along to some song Sora taught her, while I watch the sun set on this Sunday evening, sweeping the den with a few twigs from her normal sector. I huff and try to reflect on the boredom that is the life of an Agumon.

Our new nest is situated in between our sectors, at the edge of Gabumon's area. That way, Biyomon's close enough to guard her area, I'm close enough to mine, and both of us can go to Gabumon for help. A clever arrangement.

Except, apparently, I keep her up at night. With my snoring. The nerve! All the work I put into 'our' hut, that looks exactly like her old one, and this is the thanks I get?

And yet, I'd probably go through it all again. Biyomon's one of a kind. Tai said it best once. "What males will do for females…"

Speak of the Lady Devimon…

Biyomon's done singing. She sticks her head out of the rock hut that is our nest and sighs.

"Are you coming in? Or are you going to sulk all day?"

I want to fuss at her, but she cocks her head sideways and looks at me. Her blue eyes have a way of making me feel stupid and proud at the same time. Sora calls it love. I call it indigestion. I shake my head. I wish she'd make up her mind.

I sigh. Just another week for an Agumon.

Biyomon and I head for the sack. Before we crawl in together, she tells me how Palmon's been ousted from her area, and that it took Davis, Ken, Cody, and all of the American Digidestined to secure it. I grumble. These 'Royal Knights' are getting on my nerves.

We curl together, bird and reptile, long lost blood. I let my arm grace slowly over her feathers. She shivers under my touch. Soon she's asleep, chirping silently. I on the other hand am trying desperately to keep myself from snoring. That in turn, is keeping me awake.

My thoughts turn to the Royal Knights. They've been an nuisance since their appearance. Never a full threat, but always under our skin. They're going to be tough to deal with to be sure, but I finally decide not to loose sleep in the morning. I'll call Tai in to morning to see what can be done.

I turn over, and everything gets tight. I stop moving. This isn't right. My head feels heavy, as if there were a large bony helmet…

Oh no…

Not again…

I'm Greymon. Again.

This sucks.

The last time this happened, I got into all sorts of trouble. Psycho Gazimon, a fake Etemon. An unnecessarily rude yet flirtations Koromon turned Kotemon.

I wonder how Short Rump is doing…

And to top it all off, I didn't even remain in my champion form! I regressed, for no reason at all. It was the worst week of my life.

I hope this time it's for real. I hope this time I'm a natural. I hope my involvement with the sovereigns is no more…

…

I hope I haven't crushed Biyomon…

**_Authors Note: It's back! Though not exactly by popular demand. Still I had a lot of fun writing the last Greymon Arc. And I plan to do the same here. _**

**_For those of you who haven't read "Greymon: King of the Monsters"… well, I'd like you to read it. But the only thing you really need to know is that this ties into my Anniversary series. And that the purpose of this mini-novelization is to flesh out Agumon (and subsequentlyall Digimon in general) as a character(s). However, I've tried to set a special goal with this one. The chapters will not go under 500 words, nor go over 1000 words. That will bring the whole tale anywhere between 3500 - 7000 words. Call it a personal goal. _**

**_At any rate, catch Greymon out next time as he tries to keep Biyomon from being crushed by his own weight on Monday. Enjoy _**

**_- Sonfaro._**


	2. Monday

**_Greymon Raids Again. _**

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- - - Monday **

This, my dear friends, is a very sticky situation.

My tail has already crushed the southern side of the nest. My left arm is stretching the structural integrity of the wall is sits on to its limit. Our beds dipping low because of my huge helmet. And my right arm could very well be crushing the love of my life.

This is not cool…

"Agumon…"

She's still asleep! I've turned into a freaking dragon and she's asleep! This is ridiculous! Why I have half a mind to show her what I'm made of right now! Instead, I answer like most men would.

"Yes hun…"

Biyomon grumbles under me. "Your arms heavy."

"Oh. Hold on…"

I try to shift my bulk away from her. No good. My elbow is hitting the roof. I can only shift a small amount of the weight away from Biyomon. And now she notices it too. She stirs under my arm. I try not to panic.

"Agumon?"

"Hun?"

"What's going on?"

I gulp. "Uh…"

She has enough space to turn her head and look at me with sleep still in her eyes. When she sees that it isn't quite Agumon sleeping beside her, the sleep naturally disappears. "Agumon?"

I try to laugh the whole thing off. "Don't scream…"

And wouldn't you know it that's the first thing she does.

I flinch. My arm hits the roof. The ceiling caves in around us. I dive to protect Biyomon from the pieces of hardened mud, rock, and twine as our new home comes down around us. Courtesy of one big clumsy Greymon.

Me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is exactly why I wanted an open ended cave!"

So. Our nest is gone. Completely, and utterly lost. Biyomon and I stand looking at it. We try to ignore the fact that I tower almost thirty feet over her.

So instead, we argue. "Bird types don't do well in caves Agumon!"

"Greymon", I correct her. "And Dragon types need space. Because, as you can see, I can't even crawl out without some sort of property damage.

We sigh together. "What are we going to do?"

"Tengumon!"

I cock my head. "What?"

Biyomon is extremely ecstatic. "Tengumon! We can go see Tengumon!"

I blink. "Who's Tengumon?"

"An elder bird. She's an ultimate, so she knows all about Digivolutions. And she's really old. She claims to be a direct descendent of Ancient Ornithmon!

I yawn. "Biyomon that would make her older than dirt."

Biyomon shrugs. "That's what she claims. Lets go Agu…" she pauses. I don't think either of us is going to get used to this anytime soon. "Lets go Greymon…"

I close my eyes and cock my head. This is the closest I can get to a thinking pose, being that I can't raise my eyebrows anymore. "I guess she can help us." Then I get really dark to make sure Biyomon understands. "If this Tengu lady even so much as insinuates that my antlers are small, I blast her!"

She sighs. "No one said anything about your antlers dear."

"And don't call me a Deer!"

Typical morning for lovers don't you think?

I take a moment from my back and forth argument with my bird friend to ponder some things. Why am I a Greymon? Again. What reason do the sovereigns have to allow this to continue? Nothing here seems to make sense.

I don't feel like calling Tai. He and his Life-mate Rei back in the real world are having troubles of their own. Gennai's out of the question as well. He's far to close to the sovereigns for my liking these days. But this Tengumon. I have a funny feeling that I can't shake off right now.

I hope it's nothing. I hope this is all over soon and I become a confirmed natural. I hope this Tengumon can help me.

I hope whoever is doing this to me pays dearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Authors Note: This is the second time Agumon/Greymon has managed to make a mess of things by Monday morning. He's become a rather big klutz. Idleness will do that to you. With no one to fight, the Digidestined Digimon have become complacent. With this Digivolution, will the Digidestined finally wake up? And will Agumon ever figure out why he's digivoving randomly? One things for sure, you should expect things to get a little more complicated on TUESDAY._**

- **_Sonfaro. _**


	3. Tuesday

_**Greymon Raids Again. **_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- - - Tuesday **

"Are you sure about this?"

Biyomon yawns from atop my domed skull. I sigh. I had a feeling this journey through her territory was going to be a dull one. Mount Mihitori is really just a large cliff face at the side of a large plateau. It is here that Tengumon keeps her training stables. Champions from all across Server apparently flock to her.

The mountain air is really starting to get to me. "This is the second time this has happened. Right? There is obviously something going on that is bigger than us."

"You sure I didn't just screw up my Digivolution the first time…"

Her tone changes on me. She becomes very serious. "Don't even joke like that. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I can't control my Digivolution Biyomon."

"Do you know how many Digimon have been corrupted, or disappeared altogether? I am not chancing this Greymon. We are going to get you fixed."

"I feel fine…" I grumble. But she's right. If our Digivolution becomes corrupted, our form becomes slightly irregular. That unpleasantness I've felt before. As Skull Greymon. It is the other that I'd like to avoid most however.

Sometimes, a Digimon will fail to digivolve. On paper, it sounds harmless enough. But it is a very serious matter. Digimon who fail to digivolve, who have enough energy to have potentially Digivolved will often, for reasons unknown disappear. Simply vanish.

I'm almost struck in the foot by a razor sharp feather.

"Geez!"

I turn my head. The flames are already building in the back of my throat, when Biyomon stops me. "Wait. It's a bird type. I know you!"

The mysterious monster before them bowed low, the tips of his black wings stirring the rocks. "Perhaps you do. I am Peckmon. How can I be of service to you mademoiselle?"

You know, I'm starting to think I hate this guy.

I make sure my voice rumbles deeply when I speak to him. "We kinda want to talk to Tengimon…"

"Tengumon," he corrects me. "And I believe I was talking to the lady."

Oh yeah. I really hate this guy.

Biyomon, being the nice mon that she is steps in between us. Although, come to think of it, I don't remember Biyomon's beak ever being that red…

"Oh well… My… well… Greymon here… He just digivolved a few nights ago…"

Peckmon, who looks like 'Big-bird' tossed up in a ninja outfit yawns at us. "And why should a freshie's Digivolution be any concern to Mademoiselle Tengumon. She is a busy woman."

Biyomon sighes. "You see, this has happened before and… well… He can't control his evolution. And we were wondering if Tengumon could help us out in that regard."

Peckmon chuckles as he glances at me. "So the freshie can't control his form mon cher? Come. I shall see if Madam will accept you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengumon is an old warrior Digimon, similar to Garudamon, but smaller with black wings and wooden swords. She also seems to like Greymon types.

Alright, let me back up a little.

Peckmon did all he could to dissuade her from seeing me. But, when she saw me she hurried me before many other Champions into her stables, and sent the others away. She then locked out Biyomon, much to the pink birds chagrin. Leaving me and her alone together.

Tengumon is excited. Way too excited. "I have waited all my life for this moment…"

I cock my head sideways and try to get comfortable. "Your life? Lady, you're telling people you're as old as Ancient Ornithmon."

Tengumon nodds. "I am her direct descendent."

"How do you know it was a girl?"

She smiles at me. She is a very unattractive bird. "Other Digimon had to come about at some time."

"What?"

Tengumon chuckles. "My dear Great Monster. When a male Digimon feels compatible with a female Digimon…"

I feel a headache coming on. "Oh Azulongmon…"

"You shall not use the sovereigns name in vain," she chastises me. "Now. You will stay here for the night."

I blink. "What? Oh no! I have to go after your little psycic reading. I have a sector to defend…"

"You will stay!" Her voice is very raspy when she screams. I don't want to hear it again.

Uh. Okay…

I gulp. This is going to be an annoying day. I cough. "I know this smoke is important. But it's kinda irritating my eyes and…"

That's when Tengumon tells me to shut up. But she doesn't just tell me that. She also tells me my name.

No one knows a Digimon's name, aside from the name of his or her Life-mates. They are secret codes, given to us by our fathers and mothers through their data. The fact that Tengumon even knows my name means one of two things. Either she is my mother, and I know that is not the case. Or once, a long time ago, we were Life-Mates.

"How do you know my name?"

Tengumon smiles. Her voice is softer. And she's turned into a beautiful dark feathered goddess. What in the Dark Ocean is going on?

"I have missed you Ancient Greymon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Note: Creepy?**_

_**Alright. We have Peckmon, who recently debuted in the new Digimon Next Manga appearing. We have a Tengumon who'se very mysterious. And we have mention of the Ancients. Want to learn more? Expect WEDNESDAY to be a blockbuster!**_

- **_Sonfaro. _**


	4. Wednesday

**Greymon Raids Again! **

_By Sonfaro _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- - - Wednesday **

Tengumon is insane.

She spends most of the night just… Talking. About good old days that I don't remember. About a time when there were no sovereigns. When there was only the 'three of us'. Ancient Garurumon. Ancient Ornithmon, her apparent mother. And me. Ancient Greymon.

Yep. This broad is defiantly insane.

She got me to explain my behavior from hatching to now, and all the times in between that I digivolved. When we get to Black Wargreymon and Azulongmon's Digicore, she stops me. She tells me that I may be overloading. Without Tai's Digisoul to keep me regulated, I could continue to hiccup back and forth between my forms.

"Is their a cure?"

She nodds and tries to place a hand on my shoulder. I knock it away. "You'd have to give up all of Azulongmon's power."

I frown. "I'd have to become natural."

Now we're getting somewhere.

"Yes my love. Natural."

Okay. This love stuff has to go.

Digimon have a limited perception of 'love'. For us, love means only one thing, to care. So when an old bird who claims to be related to Ancient Ornithmon starts using it in a connotation similar to the way humans do, start worrying.

The 'my' parts a little creepy too.

I back away from her. She frowns.

"Why do you deny me?"

I blink. "Because you're a creepy old woman?"

"You always loved mother more!"

"Mother…"

Ancient Ornithmon.

"In ancient times, everyone knew everyone's name."

Like Digimon on the Folder continent. Everyone seems to know everyone's name. It's really quite the sinful place. But what she's saying is blasphemous to a Greymon. There is no way Ancient Greymon would be so callus as to reveal his secret name to anyone who asked! Especially someone who isn't a Greymon! There's no way we fought the Grey/Dramon war for nothing!

There's no way that I'm Ancient Greymon. This bird is crazy.

She tries to get me to stay and train here with her. I decline. Biyomon has been up all night waiting for me. Tengumon sighs. I think she just now realized that I'm promised to another. She returns to the ugly old bird that I first saw when I entered her stable. Then she sends me on my way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When I get outside, Biyomon asks me how it went. I tell her that the bird woman is nuts. I explain every thing that wen't on in there. Biyomon frowns. "Maybe we should call Gennai."

I shrug. Maybe.

_**Kunai Feather! **_

A bladed feather almost slices my foot. I turn my bulk to face my enemy. It is Peckmon…

"I challenge you to a duel!"

I blink. "What?"

"For the honor of the Madamoiselle!"

Biyomon blinks. "What?"

"The Royal Knights have offered a reward to any Digimon who can give them the location of the Digidestined Digimon."

I growl. I'm ready to hit Bird-boy right now. "You're a Royal Knight…"

Peckmon laughed. "No. But when I deliver the carcass of their enemy, they shall accept me! And I shall again digivolve!"

Biyomon flutters. "All this, so you can digivolve?"

"I have an 80 one-on-one victory record. With a victory over such a famed Greymon, how can I not?"

"And If I refuse?"

Peckmon cackles, his eyes glare at me disapprovingly. "Then I find the Royal Knights and have them hunt you down!"

I growl. No win situation. I don't like killing Digimon. Not anymore. There's no need for it. As good as Peckmon thinks he is, he's overmatched against me. He has 80 victories one-on-one? I have 100. This isn't going to be pretty.

But I cannot allow him to meet with the royal Knights.

Biyomon shivers behind me. I growl. "When I'm done with you, there won't be enough gizzard in you to satisfy anyone!"

Peckmon laughs. "We shall see. Tomorrow then."

Peckmon disappears into a wall of smoke. I look up to the stables. Many of the Champion level Digimon in her yard are leaving. At the doorway she stands, a weird expression on her beak. I growl. Tengumon has been watching this whole time.

Biyomon shivers behind me. "Greymon?"

I hoist Biyomon on top of my skull and turn away. "Lets get out of here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Is Greymon really the reincarnation of Ancient Greymon? Will he beat Peckmon in a one-on-one duel(if you've seen the Digimon Next Peckmon v. Greymon Duel, you'll know it isn't going to be easy.)? If so, can Greymon stop him without Tai? And where does 'mademoiselle' Biyomon play into all of this? Tune in next time to find out! **

**- Sonfaro.**


	5. Thursday

**_Greymon Raids Again! _**

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Thursday **

**_Nova Blast! _**

I let the shot shriek across the desert! It cuts a hole in the dune I was aiming for. I frown. I'm a little off on my aim.

We're back home, at what's left of our nest. I haven't even started cleaning up. There's no time. I have to fight a duel tonight. Biyomon is worried. She hates duels. Duels are one on one. No interference. No partners. Just me and Peckmon going all out until one of us submits. Or is deleted.

**_Nova Blast! _**

I fire again. This time, the mountain I was aiming for crumbles under fire and smoke. I'm getting better.

Talking to Gennai didn't help us much. The phone lines were charging him twenty-five cents per minute again, and so he doesn't keep in touch that often. All he really told us over the phone was that he would 'look into it'. The old man sounded rather busy.

"Agumon, you don't have to do this," Biyomon says to me.

"Of course not!" I say. "I want to!"

**_Nov…. epper Breath! _**

The huge ball of flame teeters out into a small puff. I look down. The ground is a whole lot closer. I'm an Agumon again.

This isn't good.

"What happened?"

"I don't know… I…"

I feel like I'm going to barf. Biyomon screams. And then I grow big again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes me a few moments to calm Biyomon down. That was a scare. Alright. If there's anything that this tells us, it's that I'm not a natural. I'm disappointed, but I have bigger things on my mind right now than what my status is under the sovereigns.

I'm wondering if this is going to happen in my duel.

We finally get a call from Gennai. He explains what's happening as best he can. I'm hiccupping. I'm bouncing back and forth between forms. Accept its worse than before. My Digicore is overloading. If I don't find a way to unload it, one of three things will happen.

I could unload all of that energy, but there is no telling what kind of awesome destruction I would bring. I could do nothing, and then I explode, and my data will spread across server before reverting back to primary village. Or I digivolve. Only it won't be Metal Greymon. It'll be something never seen before.

By Baihumon I hope it's the latter.

Biyomon looks worriedly at me. She's scared for my life. She doesn't want me to fight. But at this point it isn't about me. It's about pride. Comitment. A lot of it is about me breaking bird-boy's beak in half. But most of it is for Biyomon. I'm going to prove that I'm not usless. I can keep it together. I'm going to that duel. And I'm going to win it.

"Gennai said all I had to do was unload right?"

Biyomon nods, a little unsure.

I grin. "Then I have an idea…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You came."

I growl. Tell me this idiot isn't surprised.

"You think I'm a coward?"

It's nearly midnight. The dark wind howls around us. Peckmon is waiting for me. He's chosen a mound just under Tengumon's stables for our battleground. That suits me fine. Biyomon stands a few feet away from us. She's worried I'll explode.

"Greymon…"

Peckmon frowns. "You would side with this one over someone who truly cares?"

Biyomon glares at him and takes another step back. "You would side with the Royal Knights over everything else?"

Peckmon sighes. "Touché mademoiselle. Freshie?"

"Twerp!"

"I will enjoy slicing you to pieces."

He leaps towards me. Biyomon screams. A stand my ground…

**_Kunai Feathers! _**

I open my mouth. And let loose the flames within me.

**_Mega Burst! _**

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------- _**

****

**_Authors Note: The Duel has started. Will Greymon win? Will Peckmon? Where's Tengumon? Confused? Don't worry. Friday will be a little tricky… _**

****

**_Peace! _**

****

**_- Sonfaro _**


	6. Friday

_**Greymon Raids Again!**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Friday**

It's midnight. Technically Friday. I've just melted Bird-breaths feathers into nothingness. Peckmon barely manages to dodge the beam. He looks surprised. "You've learned some new tricks."

"Figured I'd show off a little for the missus," I taunt. Peckmon smirks, but doesn't laugh. Arrogant son of a Dobermon… "What are you doing this for anyways Peckmon? Aren't you Tengumon's head servant?"

"No", he replies. I'm her son."

Alright. Now I'm surprised.

"My mother has watched you since you first stepped onto Server, during the reign of Lord Etemon. She remembers you. She desired you in your first life fool! And now I see that you have no better luck in your new one. You are weak ancient one. When I turn you into the Royal Knights, my family will be mine again. And then I shall ascend to the Ultimate level."

I think Peckmon's cracked one to many eggs. Because that statement made no sense.

_**Spiral Claw!**_

I dodge his talons driving into the earth.

_**Horn Impulse!**_

I'm throwing out all the stops. I pull energy from my gut and disperse it disproportionately. I'm expending more energy than I need to. And It's working. Peckmon is having to work a lot harder than he wanted to…

_**Kunai Feathers!**_

Three of his feathers brush past my arm, slicing the skin and allowing some of my Data to escape. I grip my arm and hope I don't overload right now. Peckmon is laughing. I growl. I'm getting too cocky.

_**Nova Blast!**_

He dodges this time. He comes at me with a second 'Spiral Claw'. This time I'm ready. I grip his foot with my claws and send him crashing into the mountain side. I have him now. He's pinned to the wall.

One last Mega Burst will finish it…

_**Kunai Feathers!**_

They aren't aimed at me.

I dive in front of Biyomon, and feel the feathers enter my system. She screams and tries to get close, but I shoo her off. There's still a chance of me exploding. Peckmon laughs. "At last, the Ancient fool has chosen a true lifemate. It's to bad he will die before their union!"

Biyomon's crying. "Greymon…"

I look to her. "Hey. How 'bout after this… You and me… Finish off our nest. Hey I'll even stop snoring… just don't cry… I care…"

That isn't the right word.

"I… love you…"

If Tai saw me now, he'd laugh till he fell out of his huge socks.

Peckmon growls. It isn't over.

_**Kunai Feathers!**_

"Biyomon!"

More feathers imbed themselves into my side. I groan in pain. Biymons screaming. Peckmon's laughing. And I can't see anything. All I see is a sea of red. And this weird Angel that I've never seen before. He isn't Angemon. He's younger. And something isn't right about him. I want to stop him. I want to blast him. I want to destroy him. The Angels name is comeing to me. I remember you now foul nave. You will not escape my wrath again…

Lucemon… 

_**Omega Corona!**_

The heck?

The blast is bigger than me. Bigger than anything I've ever fired! It takes me a moment to realize that this is my attack. It's so powerful it's hurting me. And it's a sustaining fire! I can't shut my mouth! The force of the beam will not allow me to stop it! I'm going to be deleted if I don't stop.

But I'm more focused on what it's doing to Peckmon.

He's completely engulfed. It's blowing away his feathers, his armor. Everything. I don't want to delete him.

Inside my fiery blast, Peckmon is glowing. I can't breath. I'm fadeing out. The blast continues, but now it looks as if it isn't fazeing Peckmon at all. He's glowing with a strange golden light. It looks like he's going to vomit.

The weird blast finally shuts down. I dedigivolved to Agumon. I'm hungry. I'm weak. I can't move. And Peckmon is still standing. Biyomon screams and rushes over to me. We stare up in awe as Peckmon's data begins to warp around him.

"Peckmon… Digivolve… t-to… AHHH!"

With that, Peckmon vanishes into thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors Notes: Peckmon's gone. But was it from the OMEGA CORONA? Or was it something far more tragic. And what was the Omega Corona? That isn't a normal Greymon attack. Was Greymon's confession a sign that he's ready for full time commitment with Biyomon? Could our favorite orange dinosaur be a direct descendent of Ancient Greymon? Or, even more unlikely, be the first Ancient Greymon himself? One things for sure. Saturday is the end of the line fore this story. See you then.**_

_**- Sonfaro**_


	7. Saturday

_**Greymon Raids Again!**_

By Sonfaro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - **Saturday**

It's rare. But everyone in a while, a Digimon will fail to Digivolve. When that happens, he is gone forever.

So, apparently is the case with Peckmon. There isn't a trace of him left. I truly believe that if he weren't so unstable in the brain that he would have Digivolved naturally. The Poor idiot. You were quite the rival.

Tengumon is gone as well, apparently taking her own Digi-core with her. I'll never know if she was really the daughter of Ancient Ornithmon.

Or, if what she said was true, whether or not she was MY daughter…

I'm no Greymon anymore. I'm barely an Agumon. Biyomon had to call Gennai to send me some help. You can always trust Centarumon when you need to get somewhere.

Before we left however, I had an odd feeling. I stared at the location that Peckmon disappeared from. A strange looking Digimon, probably a Freshie in the truest since, is looking at us. I think I'm the only one who sees it, but there is a great emptiness in it's face. Its something so familiar. Something haunting.

We are gone before I can get a good look at it. Centarumon is incredibly fast when he wants to be. I sigh. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Or maybe the being from the fire wall is back…

By Azulongmon's crooked horn, I hope I'm wrong…

There is some good news. My 'hiccups' are gone. For now. I used so much energy I may not be able to execute my primary attacks. For that matter I might not be able to guard my sector. Gabumon comes over and accepts double duty for me until I'm back to myself. He'll also help with the nest work until I'm better.

In the midst of all this, I tell Biyomon my name.

It's done. Witness and all. It's official now. We're Life-Mates. Biyomon's exstatic. And she should be. She only respected me this much for it eight years ago, and waited for an answer for five.

Not respected. Loved.

Meh. We've been spending to much time with humans.

For now, we're going to take it one step at a time. Biyomon wonders if Sora is going to be upset that he dream wedding, the two of us and she and Matt (With Tai pulling double duty as best man and witness on both sides.) probably won't happen. I'm still worried about Tai's reaction to all this. There is still something to Tai and Sora neither of us can place.

I'm half asleep when I feel her feathers pressed against me. And I am content. So what if I'm not natural. At least I'm with someone who is like me. At least I'm with my bird.

Okay I'll admit it. She is MY bird. You'd better believe it.

Our nest is halfway rebuilt, and Gabumon is probably halfway across the desert when it happens. We're asleep me and Biyomon, when I get this strange feeling. Everything gets tight again. I groan. I thought I was done hiccupping. But wait. I'm not Greymon. I turn to my side…

There is a giant bird in my nest…

"Birdramon… Don't move…"

To late. Our nest crashes around us. Again. Before I pass out from sheer exhaustion I manage to mumble to myself.

"Just another Day for an Agumon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: Well it's over. Peckmon's done. And so apparently is Tengumon. But what was that Freshie that Agumon saw? Is the being from the Firewall returning? If Agumon is right, Peckmon failed to digivolve, and Apocalamon fed on failed Digivolutions. Could it be that the final enemy could be returning?**

**At least Agumon and Biyomon can stop acting like Life-mates and finally be Life-mates. What will this mean for the rest of the Digidestined? What will this mean for Tai and Sora? Find out in Digimon Anniversary. Year Five isn't that far off. Thanks in advance. Hope you enjoyed.**

**- Sonfaro**


	8. Greymon's Big Glossary Of Terms

Greymon's Big Glossary of Terms

Ancients, The: The First Digimon. From these creatures sprouted all the life of the Digital world. The oldest among them are Ancient Greymon, Ancient Garurumon, and Ancient Ornithmon. Very little else is known about the Ancients. Tengumon has stated that she is the daughter of Ancient Ornithmon, and that Agumon is 'the' Ancient Greymon

Delete: Kill. Deleted Digimon are sometimes reformatted. However, some Digimon are not, and never appear in the digital world ever again. Why this occurs is currently a mystery.

Digi-dollars: Digital currency.

Digidestined: A group of humans chosen by the Sovereigns to partner with Digimon save the Digital world from corruption. The current group officially called Digidestined is led by Davis Motomiya. For many years they were considered by the Digital world to be the ultimate heros. However, the Royal Knights (see below) are challenging that theory.

Digivolution: Digivolving. The aging process of Digimon. Unlike humans, who slowly change over time, a Digimon's change is instantaneous. However, a failed Digivolution is dangerous, as that Digimon doesn't know how to grow up. These Digimon are then Deleted. It was once thought that their Data disappears forever. With the appearance of Apoclamon some years ago however, it is now known that all that negative energy builds up. This is treated as a sort of Digimon Armageddon. The 'end' of the digital world.

Duel: One on one combat between Digimon; usually over prospective mates, territory, or avenging an offense. Of the current Odaiba Digidestined, Agumon has the best win/loss record in Duels.

Freshy: Derogatory term, used to bring down another Digimon's self esteem.

Life-Mates: The Digimon equivalent of Lovers and/or Marriage. Two Digimon decide to join together to produce offspring. A common misconception among humans is that Digimon ideas of love and sex are the same. Most Life-Mates are not in 'love' with each other. Rather, they respect each other enough to want to raise a nest with them, and feel that the added care and protection will help them reach the next level. Agumon and Biyomon are the first Digidestined Digimon to be considered Life-Mates.

Mt. Mihitori: A small plateau known for training Champion level Digimon in the ways of Combat. It was inhabited by Tengumon and her son Peckmon, though as of now their whereabouts are unknown.

Naturals: The term used to divide Digimon between those bred and those created. The Digidestined Digimon were specially created using unwanted nestlings(SEE BELOW) and the ancients power, and therefore are not Naturals. It has been Agumon's dream to become one.

Nest: A Digimon's place of residence. Synonymous with 'Home'.

Nestling: Baby Digimon. Digimon bred away from primary village. These Digimon are original and have never been reformatted.

Royal Knights, The: A group of thirteen Holy Knight Digimon who use their own brand of Justice to protect the Digital World. They are completely against Human interference in the digital world and are not afraid to attack a hapless human who has wandered into the digital world. The Digidestined are now considering them the number one threat to the stability of the Digital World.

'Short Rump': 1. A name given to Botomon/Koromon by Punimon/Tsunomon, generally used to annoy the former. 2. The name Greymon gives to a Koromon/Kotemon that particularly grates his nerves.

Sovereigns: Also known as the Harmonious ones. The 'gods' of the Digital world. They aren't seen as deity's so much as they are guardians and keepers. They are Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon. They are often seen as manipulative by many of the Digidestined Digimon.


End file.
